Bone is a very dynamic organ as evidenced by the process of bone remodeling which relies on a delicate balance between bone formation and bone resorption and is orchestrated by osteoblasts (OB) and osteoclasts (OC). The coordinated interplay of OB and OC continuously remodels bone through highly regulated molecular and cellular events such that the entire human skeleton is replaced over the course of each decade of life. Disruption of the homeostatic balance of bone removal and replacement can manifest as pathologic bone loss observed in osteoporosis, periodontal disease, and some inflammatory arthritides or as inappropriate new bone formation (for example spondyloarthritis).